This disclosure generally relates to an apparatus, a system, and a method for masking articles, and more particularly, to an apparatus, a system, and a method for masking articles of complex geometry not conducive to traditional spray masking.
Generally, it is known to mask and coat articles in order to protect them from degradation and wear during operation. Existing apparatuses dedicated to this task are limited by the geometry of the parts which they attempt to mask, since they typically have a sprayer connected directly and immovably to a large, blunt spraying mechanism. For this reason, it is difficult to mask parts with complex geometries prior to the coating process.
Specifically, high pressure compressor vanes are known to be exposed to extreme temperatures and pressures during the course of their operation. In order to reduce the amount of degradation and wear, the parts are typically coated with a protective material. The process of applying such a coating involves rapidly heating the material and accelerating the material at the part. This process can be damaging to the part and thus, masking with an ultraviolet (UV) curable material prior to coating is common practice.
During the masking process, a masking material is sprayed out of a central channel and air is sprayed out of at least one secondary channel. Combining the jet of air with the jet of masking material causes the atomization of the masking material, which improves the adhesion of the masking material to the substrate.
After the article has been masked, the coating material is heated and accelerated toward the partially-masked substrate. The masked surface is protected from the harsh effects of the coating process.